


Mirrored

by Soft_Squiggles



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Mirror Sex, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shibari, Smut, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation, again very light, let barry get pegged!!!, lightly!, tho it's closer to, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Squiggles/pseuds/Soft_Squiggles
Summary: His reflection already looked flustered, with cheeks tinted a little too red to be normal.“Keep your eyes up there,” she said, pressing another gentle kiss to his lips. “And try to behave, will you?”“I will,” Barry breathed, eyes locked with his reflection.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Mirrored

“Hey, babe? You can open your eyes now.”

Barry took a moment to adjust his eyes back to the light. He was on his back, looking up at a mirror on the ceiling. There was one at the foot of the bed, too, though Barry couldn’t see it very well from where he was laying. He could, however, see Lup. She was off to the side of the bed, placing the rest of the rope on the bedside table. He watched as she meticulously brought things out for the night. And then, upon seeing him watching her, she turned with a smile.

“You like how the ropes look, Bar? They’re not too tight, are they?”

Oh yeah. The ropes.

Barry’s eyes traveled back to the mirror on the ceiling. There were dark blue ropes across his chest, forming a harness type thing. The ropes trailed down his chest and wrapped around each of his thighs. They were for decoration tonight, not to hold him down. Tonight was about something else.

“They’re fine,” Barry said, swallowing tightly. The color was bold against his skin. He let out a puff of air.

When he looked back to Lup, she was stripping at last. Upon she noticed him again, she tossed her shirt at him. It hit him in the face, which made her laugh, which made him laugh. When Barry removed it from over his eyes, Lup was shimming out of her pants and underwear. He watched as she unsnapped her bra and he jerked aside when she threw that at him, too, still giggling.

Finally, Lup slid the strap-on harness up, buckling it into place. The dildo they picked out for this wasn’t realistically textured- none of the ones they used for pegging where. It usually made Lup dysphoric to have something that looked like it could be real.

Instead, the one they used was light purple. There were sparkles embedded inside. It made both of them laugh, which is why they chose it.

Lup crawled onto the bed with him. She laid down before leaning in for a kiss. Gently, gently, she cupped his jaw with her hand to deepen the kiss. They stayed there for a moment, kissing, before Lup led his hands up to the headboard to hang on. His dick, which had already been getting hard since Lup got the ropes out, twitched.

“Try to hold on to this for me,” Lup said, pulling away from the kiss. She patted his arm, grinning down at him when he nodded. She put her hand back on his jaw to force his eyes up to the ceiling. His reflection already looked flustered, with cheeks tinted a little too red to be normal. 

“Keep your eyes up there,” she said, pressing another gentle kiss to his lips. “And try to behave, will you?”

“I will,” Barry breathed, eyes locked with his reflection. He saw his adam’s apple bob.

“I know,” Lup said. She started to kiss along his jawline. Barry watched in the mirror as she sunk lower down his neck to suck at a sensitive spot. With this view, he could see everything his body did. Every little tiny reaction that he made to Lup’s touch. It was embarrassing _._ It was… fuck, it was hot. There was a coil of heat in his stomach that kept wrapping tighter as Lup moved down his body. His flushed skin brought out the color of the ropes more.

“You’re really hot, you know that?” Lup asked after sucking a mark into his collarbone. All the air from Barry’s lungs felt like it was gone. “You know that, _don’t you_ , Barry?”

Her hand was snaking down his chest, nails gently digging into his flesh. Not enough to leave anything other than light red lines, but enough for it to ache a bit. Barry made a noncommittal noise, pushing his head back into the pillows.

“ _Barry_ ,” Lup sang, hand sinking lower. She rested right under his belly button, still pressing kisses to his upper chest. “Say it for me, babe.”

“I- I’m hot,” Barry whispered, hips rutting up slightly into the air before he forced them back into the mattress. The blush got hotter around his ears. He felt Lup grin against his skin.

“Good boy.”

The hand on his stomach sunk a little lower. Barry’s hips twitched towards the touch and Lup withdrew for a second. A low whine came from his throat. Lup nipped at him gently and put her hand back on his thigh. He tightened his grip on the headboard as she brushed feather-light touches down across his skin.

“You see what drives me wild about you?” Lup asked. Barry jerked towards her hand as she ghosted across his dick. “You see why you’re so fuckin’ _good_?”

Barry let out a rough breath. Lup removed herself from him to retrieve the lube, before settling between his legs and pouring some on her hands. Then, with a pace far too slow, she dragged one finger up his length and laughed when he rutted up towards her.

“Don’t look at me, babe,” she said. “Look up at the mirror.”

He blinked up at himself as Lup wrapped her hand around his dick. He’s slowly coming unraveled for her, slowly letting out louder moans and whines. Lup seemed to be enjoying herself, which only made him harder. He saw her move before he felt her, but one of her fingers began prodding at his hole. Barry nodded to himself, spreading his legs for her, trying to relax.

“Wonderful,” Lup murmured, slowly sinking a single finger into him. “Beautiful boy, so good. Love the way you look.” The hand on his dick slowed slightly before she spoke again. “I’m gonna love fucking you, baby. Love hearing you beg for me to make a mess out of you.”

Barry jerked up into her hand involuntarily. Lup grinned.

“You like that, babe?” she asked, gently working him open. “Do you like getting fucked so hard you can’t stand straight?”

“L- Lup,” Barry warned, hands gripping tightly on the headboard. He saw himself in the mirror still, blushing and sweating. He tried to keep himself relaxed for her, but _god_ , if she kept that up…

“Hm?” Lup said, as if she didn’t know _exactly_ what she was doing. She was adding another finger and Barry tried not to squirm.

“I’m- if you keep ta- talking like that-”

“Like what?” Lup asked and this time, Barry's thighs did clench up. She laughed, stopping her movement on his dick to rest her hand on his thigh, over the rope. Her fingers continued to open him up. “You’re so good, babe, don’t make me stop. I really wanna see you squirm on the strap tonight.”

“ _Fuck_ , Lup,” Barry said. “Please, fuck, please-”

“Think you’re ready?” She leaned over to press a kiss to his stomach. Barry let out a choked moan, hands loosening on the headboard in an instinct to grab for her.

“I’m ready,” Barry said, reaching to pull her up for a kiss. “Please, Lup, holy shit.”

“Mh, hands,” Lup reminded and Barry’s hands tried to shoot back up to the headboard. She grabbed him before he could, smiling. “I’ve got a better idea, though.”

They changed positions so Barry was looking at the mirror at the end of the bed. He was on his hands and knees, Lup lubing up the strap on behind him. She ran her hands down his spine, grinning at him in the mirror, and then pushed in lightly. Barry arched towards her touch, making little noises at the back of his throat. When she was finally to the hilt, Lup sighed and rubbed near his hips.

“Look at you,” she whispered. “You’re so fuckin’ hot, Bar. I love you so much, holy shit, just _look_ at you.”

Barry’s whole face was flushed. His hair was messy and out of place from all the times he had pushed his head into the pillow. His mouth was slacked into an “O” shape, entirely too far gone to have the energy to close it. He felt _full_ and the dull weight in his chest was either embarrassment or arousal or all three, he didn’t know anymore.

“ _Lup_ ,” Barry said, pleadingly.

“ _Barry_ ,” she responded with a smooth roll of her hips. Barry forgot how to breathe for a second. “You want me to fuck you?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Beg for it, then,” she said smugly. She gripped his hips, pulling him back just a fraction more onto the strap. “I know you can, baby.”

“ _Lup_ ,” Barry said and it came out as more of a whine this time.

“Just say please,” she said, laughing slightly. “‘Please, oh, _pleeease_ , Lup, won’t you fuck me? Make me come? Just fuckin’ ruin me?’”

Barry shuddered, swallowing hard.

“Please,” he said quietly, trying to move back on the strap. “I- I need this- I need you, Lup, I- fuck, babe, please, just fuck me already.”

“Hmm,” Lup said, grabbing tighter at the flesh of his hips. “I don’t know…”

“ _Please_ ,” Barry repeated louder. “Just- just fuck me, Lup, I’m begging you.”

“I guess you are,” Lup said, pulling out slightly. “All I want is that you watch the mirror, okay, babe?”

“Okay,” Barry promised. “I will, I will, just- _please_.”

Lup thrust back in with a start, startling a moan out of him. Barry cried out, head buried in the sheets. He snuck on hand back to jerk himself off, watching everything in the mirror. Lup’s hair was coming out of its ponytail, strands flying into her face. When she realized he was touching himself, she grabbed onto his hair and pulled him back, which made him nearly sob out a moan.

“Let me,” she said.

His back was against her chest, one of her arms snaked around to support him, the other on his dick, stroking him. Barry withered under her touch, desperately trying to both thrust into her hand and back onto the strap. He met her gaze in the mirror and she grinned. Barry would have too, but the coil in his stomach had wrapped itself as tight as it would go and before he knew it, he was coming over her hand and the bedsheet, gasping and moving his hips in time with hers.

Lup lowered him onto the mattress, letting him breathe. He found his breath quickly as Lup moved to take the strap off, half supporting herself on him as she got herself off. He moved to help her, having her lay down next to him. He kissed her between gasps for air and moans. When she came with a full-body shudder, they stayed there for a moment, still and tired.

She helped him with the ropes, throwing them carelessly on the floor with the bedsheet for later. Barry found himself laughing as Lup curled around him, only to be awoken by the ringing of her stone of farspeech.

But, eh. Whoever was calling probably wasn’t as important as this cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Taako was the one on the phone. His kitchen is on fire. Only the gods can help him now.
> 
> This was made purely to satisfy my need for blupjeans with a mirror. Also tried to fulfill my desire to have Lup be transitioned completely but still having to work around possible dysphoria. Comments/kudos are very much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed :D!


End file.
